family fun
by 14brash
Summary: This is a story about the Disney show Wizards of Waverly Place and the Russo family. Alex, the sister, Justin and Max, the older and younger brother, Alex's friend Harper, and theit parents, Jerry and Theresa. Enjoy, and comment.
1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang, and the students piled out into the hallways on a Friday afternoon.  
Alexandra Russo walked through the halls of Tribeca Prep. Her fine young hips swayed from side to side and all of the boys turned to watch her walk by. Her firm ass bounced a little as she walked, eliciting a few wolf-whistles. Alex glared at those who did; she didn't always appreciate the way people looked at her. Sure, she flaunted her looks a little, but she wanted people to like her for more than that.  
I guess these clothes I'm wearing don't help out that much. She thought to herself. The black yoga pants she wore molded to her body, showing off her long, shapely legs, her curvy hips, and slightly protruding womanly parts. The shirt was tight enough that it showed her flat stomach and breasts to perfection. It was cut low enough that her nipples were a bare 1 inch from popping out.  
All in all, her curvy young body was greatly desired by all the boys in school. Except her two brothers, of course. God that would be weird. She had not yet been in bed with a guy, so they were all looking to pop her cherry.  
Alex really had no idea if she wanted to have sex yet, but the urges were there. Anytime she looked at a cute guy, she couldn't help getting a twinge in her stomach. And someplace else.  
Especially looking at Jeff Pole.  
With is long blond hair, bright blue eyes and athletic body, every time he looked at her it was like he pierced her through. Alex saw him just then, opening his locker. She admired the way his short sleeves showed off his bulging biceps. He turned and saw her staring at him.  
Alex looked away quickly and tried to walk by him, but he stopped her.  
"Hey Alex."  
"Hi Jeff."  
"Still need help with that Algebra homework?"  
"Yeah, I'm not doing so well in that class."  
"I've noticed. So do you want to go to the school library and study?"  
"Eh, not really. Once the bell rings I'm out of here."  
"Ha. I agree. Would you want to meet at your house? Or mine?"  
Alex started to get that tingling in her body, thinking about being alone with Jeff. "Umm my house probably won't work. I'll either get pulled into working in the sandwich shop, making clothing with Harper, or if I escape that my brother Max is so annoying that we won't get anything done."  
"Well my parents aren't around tonight, so we wouldn't have any distractions."  
"That sounds better. I'll be there around six?"  
"Perfect. See you." Jeff closed his locker and walked down the hall toward the door.  
Alex started walking toward her own locker, almost shaking with excitement. A whole night with Jeff! I can't believe it!  
The teenager reached her locker and put away her books, except her math one. I'll need that. She thought, smiling to herself.  
"Alex!" shouted Harper Finkle as she ran up to Alex. Harper was Alex's best friend. More like sister, now that she lived with the Russo's in Alex's room. Before she lived in the garage, but it was winter now and that place got freezing. A bit thicker and heavier than Alex's slim waist and 105 lbs, she was slightly less curvy and weighed about 120. But that didn't make her that unattractive. She carried her thickness in a way that was sensual. The only thing that detracted from that was what she wore. Right now her dress was made of Doritos.  
"Yes Harper?"  
"I got us tickets to go see that new movie, Alice!"  
"Ohh…."  
"Yeah! It's at seven o'clock tonight!"  
"Ohh. I don't think I can go."  
"What! Why?"  
"I'm going over to Jeff Pole's house tonight to study math."  
"Alex…you know that boy's reputation."  
"What about it?"  
"You know he's one of those 'womanizer' types."  
"So? He's cute."  
"Well…just make sure you keep your head about you. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Like what?"  
"Like sex. Not with him."  
"And why not? I'll have sex with anyone I want to!"  
"Have your first time with someone you really care about!"  
"I do care about him! You're just jealous!"  
"Why would I be jealous?"  
"You know. Our 'experiments'."  
"What? How could I be jealous of that?"  
"Whatever. I'm going to his house tonight, and you can't change my mind! I'm not saying I'm actually going to have sex, but if it happens, it happens."  
"Maybe I can't change your mind. But I CAN tell your dad where you are going."  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Watch me."  
"Or I could just put a freezing type of spell on you and keep you that way until after. Or I could wipe your memory of this talk. Take your pick."  
Alex could see real fear behind Harper's eyes and she felt bad about it, but she wouldn't let anyone influence her life. Because Alex was not just a normal hot teenager. She was a hot WIZARD teenager with spells and potions at her disposal. Of course no one outside of the wizard world was supposed to know about it. But Harper had been such a good friend to Alex that her family-her father, Jerry, her mother Teresa, her older brother Justin and younger brother Max had decided to let Harper in on the secret. And Harper was afraid of their powers.  
She could see Harper hesitate, knew she had made her point, slammed her locker shut and walked out the school doors to the alley where she teleported home from.

At home, Alex walked into the Lair to study her magic for the day. Inside, Justin and Max sat on the chairs around the low table, playing wizard chess. Wizard chess was no different than real chess, except for the fact that the pieces responded to voice commands, moved according to commands, and when they attacked the other pieces, they really attacked. Right now, Justin was crushing Max. Not surprising. Max was probably one of the dullest people Alex knew.  
"Alex! I almost beat Justin!" exclaimed Max.  
"And what universe are you from?" asked Justin.  
"I did! I was one move away from a checkmate!"  
"You were on move away from a checkmate if we had been playing CHECKERS!"  
"Ohhhh."  
Alex shook her head at her brother's bickering, and Max's idiocy. She sat down next to Justin on the couch. He wasn't quite on the far side, more in the middle, so when she sat down her shoulder was touching his shoulder and her knee touching his knee.  
"So what trouble are you getting into tonight, Alex?" asked Justin, after commanding his queen to put Max's king in checkmate. The younger boy threw up his hands in frustration.  
"None."  
"Oh sure. It's a Friday night; your always out doing something prankish."  
Maybe I'll be doing SOMEONE.  
"I'm getting help for math."  
"Really. From who?"  
"Jeff Pole," she muttered under her breath.  
"Jeff Pole? The sport jockey?"  
"Yes."  
"Alex…you know what those boys are like."  
"Jeff isn't like that."  
"No? So all the stories I hear in the gym locker room from his own mouth aren't true?"  
"No. And I'm going there to study math, not 'fool around'."  
"Just make sure you keep it that way."  
"What do you care?"  
"You're my younger sister. Of course I care."  
"You've never shown it before. But whatever. What are you doing tonight?"  
"I, have a date," he said in a superior tone.  
"One of those nerds, yet again?"  
"No! And what do you mean 'yet again'? It was once!"  
"And it wasn't pretty. Who is she?"  
"Isabelle Walker."  
"Liar."  
"I'm not!"  
"She would have to be blind. And deaf! To want to date you."  
Isabelle Walker was a junior, the same year of Alex and one year below Justin. But she was one of the most popular and hottest girls in the school, same as Alex herself. Isabelle was a four and a half foot Asian whose breasts probably weighed more than her body herself, rumored to be 43 D size.  
""Not true."  
"Sure. Leave me alone, I want to study."  
Justin fell silent and started yet another game with Max.

An hour later found Alex Russo standing stark naked in from of the mirror that was attached to her door. She ran her hands over her smooth skin, over her firm, perky breasts, her flat, toned stomach, and lower.  
Her fingers ran over her pussy lips once, sending a small wave of pleasure through her body. I should really save this for Jeff, if he wants it. Her hand ran over it again. But I suppose once can't hurt.  
Alex continued the passes on her pussy with her hand, the interval between each becoming shorter and shorter each time until her fingers just stayed there. She massaged the lips of her vagina, faster and faster and faster until she felt ready to slip two of her fingers inside. She hadn't yet been able to put three in, she was too tight.  
It became more and more pleasurable and it got harder to keep standing up. Her fingers finally made it all the way in, and she began thrusting in and out. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she went faster and faster. Her left hand traveled up her stomach to her right breast were she tweaked and circled the dark, inch wide areola and hard nipple.  
The young wizard moaned going yet faster and faster with her hand, picturing in her mind Jeff thrusting in and out of her with his hard cock. She came to her climax then and gasped as her cunt spasmed, forcing her to sit down on the ground. Alex slowed down the motion of her fingers in and out of her pussy gradually, until she stopped and just sat there in ecstasy.  
While that was the best orgasm she had ever brought herself to, it paled in comparison to what Harper could do. How does she do it so well? Using her tongue probably helps. I wish I could have a portable mouth that…wait, I could. Create a spell! I'll have to remember that.  
Now it was time to get ready. She opened up her closet doors and shifted through the extensive inventory of items. Alex decided to go with something close to what she had been wearing to school, black yoga pants with a tight, low cut royal blue top. She spent a minute deciding whether or not she should wear a bra. Hmm no, I think I will. I'm not one of those school sluts.

An hour later, Alex stood outside of Jeff Pole's house with her backpack. It was big, but not huge, squished between two larger ones. Alex walked up the walkway to the stairs and pressed the doorbell. She could hear the shrill noise of the bell ringing through the house, and the patter of socked feet against hardwood floor. The big door swung inward and Jeff stood where the door had been, wearing basket ball shorts and a Nike shirt.  
"How's it going, Alex?"  
"Good, Jeff."  
"Ready to do this?"  
"As I'll ever be."  
"Come on in."  
Jeff stepped back to let Alex by and shut the door behind her.  
"Down the hall to the left."  
Following the directions, Alex found himself in a living room with several couched, a coffee table and a large, flat screen TV. Jeff walked past her and sat at the edge of one couch, and motioned Alex to join him.  
Alex complied, sitting at the opposite edge of the couch as him.  
"What are you doing? We can't be three feet away to study math! Scoot over here."  
Hesitantly, Alex slid her butt over on the couch to sit a mere foot from him. Jeff slid her way so that their hips were touching. Alex took her math book out of the bag and placed it on her lap.  
Jeff helped Alex with her homework for a good half an hour, and then they just sat and talked for about ten minutes. After that, they just sat there in silence. Jeff leaned in slowly, and kissed Alex on the lips. Softly. She didn't respond, and Jeff pulled away. But Alex put her hands behind his head and pulled him back into a more passionate kiss. Her hands slid down to his chest and she pushed him back over the arm of the couch. Alex swung her leg over Jeff's hips so she was straddling, as their tongues entwined fiercely.  
Jeff slid his hands down her back to the end of her shirt, and pulled it up her back. They parted mouths for three seconds as Jeff pulled the whole shirt off of her. They went back to frenching, tongues all the way in each other's mouths. Alex moved her hand down Jeff's chest to the hem of his shirt, taking that off in the same way Jeff had taken hers. Then Jeff put his hands around her waist and lifted her off him, standing her on the floor.  
"What are you doi…"  
Jeff pulled down Alex's yoga pants to her ankles and she stepped out of them, revealing her lacy black panties, matching her thin bra. She bent down and grabbed Jeff's basketball shorts and slid them off of him. She immediately sat back down on his lap, resuming kissing. Alex could feel Jeff's erection through the thin material of his boxers and her panties, resting on her pussy. She grounded her hips into him, stimulating her clit as well as Jeff's penis.  
Jeff pulled his mouth away from hers and started kissing her cheek, neck and ear. He slid his fingernails down Alex's back again and Alex shivered under his touch. He reached her underwear and started to pull them off.  
"Wait…Jeff…I've never done this before. Can we take this slower, please?"  
"Don't worry Alex, I've done this plenty f times before," he replied, in between kissing her neck and chest, moving down lower all the time.  
"Really," she said, pushing herself off of him, sitting back so that he had to stop kissing her and sit back himself. "With who, exactly?"  
"Well…several girls."  
"So I'm not that special then."  
"You are! You're my favorite of them all!"  
"Of them all. I wanted my first time to be special! With someone I love and someone who I know loves me!"  
"Alex stood up off the couch and grabbed her pants, pulling the tight leggings back on, and did the same with her shirt. She grabbed her backpack and started to run out the door.  
"Where are you going?" Jeff yelled as she left.  
"HOME!" She screamed back, starting to sob. "Thanks for the math help, jerk!"  
Alex opened the front door and slammed it behind her. She was so angry that she didn't bother teleporting home instead she practically sprinted home the mile and a half of New York sidewalk. She got home and immediately ran into her room, storming past her parents and Max in the living room, and threw herself on her bed, crying.  
Harper came up a couple of hours later, but didn't even asking her what was wrong, merely go to the bathroom and get in bed herself.

Justin Russo's night hadn't gone that well, either. He had taken his date, Isabella out to see Alice. All had been going fine until he leaned into to kiss her for the first time. A small projectile hit him in the side of the neck as he came within an inch of her lips, and he jerked back and slapped his neck violently. When Isabelle looked at him strangely, he muttered something about a fly and looked around furtively for his assailant. But there was no one sitting behind him in the last three rows.  
Justin turned back around and picked up his drink, lifting it to his mouth to take a sip. Another small object hit his cup, at just the right angle to tip the drink, slipping it over Isabelle's lap. Isabelle stood up abruptly in shock and looked at Justin. She picked up her own drink and dumped it on his head. She walked out of the row and out of the theatre. Justin shrunk back into his seat as the other people in the theatre turned around in curiosity.  
He finally gathered his courage and eventually followed Isabelle out of the movie. With his head down his eyes darted to the side to check again for a person sitting behind him, but there was no one.  
So Justin went home, took a shower to wash of the Mountain Dew, finished up some homework and hopped in bed.  
I really wonder who that was who ruined my evening.  
Minutes later, Justin head footsteps go up the stairs and enter the bathroom that was in between his and Alex's room. Justin's room was the first door on the right coming up the stairs, with the bathroom and then Alex's. Max's room was directly across the hall from the bathroom, and there was a hall closet after that. The hallway then went down for about ten feet and ended with a door on the right, which was Justin's parents, Jerry and Theresa's room.  
Several minutes later the person excited the bathroom. Who could it be at this hour? Justin rolled out of bed and opened his door slowly. He stepped out onto the carpeted hallway, his bare feet padding silently the few feet to the open bathroom door. He walked inside and looked around, noticing that Harper's toothbrush was the only one still wet.  
I wonder what Harper was doing out so late? Justin turned to walk back out of the bathroom when an object in the trash attracted his attention. A single movie ticket sat on top of the tissues and other trash in the barrel. Justin reached down and picked it up. It was to the move Alice, at the exact same time and exact theatre that Justin and his date had been in.  
Odd, I didn't see her there…oh.  
So it had been Harper who had been his mysterious assailant, he thought as he walked back into his bedroom. Not surprising really. Ever since Harper had known the Russo family, she had had a huge crush on Justin, one of the main reasons that he had not liked the idea of her moving into the garage. Now she slept in Alex's room, because over the winter the weather got too cold to bear, and even though it was late spring, she hadn't moved back down.  
Dammit Harper! Why can't you leave me and my dates alone! If it hadn't been for you, I would have gotten that kiss, and most likely more.  
The thought of that "more" caused Justin to think about it more, and soon he was sprouting a boner as the blood rushed from his head to his other head. He lifted up his sheet to look at his not-completely-erect boner. I don't want to deal with this right now.  
So he rolled over on his side and tried to ignore it, hoping it would go away and he could sleep. But his mind kept inevitably turning back to his fantasies, and he knew he would never be able to sleep. So he rolled back to his back and brought his hand down to his cock and started to pump it up and down. Justin's toes flexed as the tingling feeling spread, making him light headed. He could feel the pressure building in his balls and the top of his cock.  
At that exact moment, the door to his room opened and Alex stepped in. Justin reached down quickly and grabbed the sheet, pulling it up to his waist. His cock felt to his stomach and the sheet covered it. It was quick enough that he didn't think Alex saw him jerking off.  
"Justin? Are you awake?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
"Yeah Alex. What is it?"  
"I'm upset and Harper and I had a falling out and she's not talking to me."  
"Ohhh…"  
"Can I stay in here for a little bit?"  
"Okaaay…"  
"Thanks."  
Alex walked up to the bed and sat down on the left side. From the dim light coming in from the window, Justin could see her back clearly and that she wore only a big tee-shirt that went down halfway between her knees and hips. He couldn't tell if she wore shorts or underwear under that.  
"Not a good night at Jeff's house?" He asked.  
"No, not at all."  
"What happened, exactly?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just realized how much of a jerk he is."  
"Ah."  
"How 'bout yours?"  
"My what?"  
"Your date."  
"Didn't turn out to well, either. Someone sabotaged it."  
"Harper?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"She told me that she had gotten tickets for that movie. Thing is, she never wanted to see it before. So she must have had a higher motive."  
"She did."  
They both fell silent, and Justin wondered when Alex would leave. The problem I his groin area wasn't curing itself, and he wanted to take care of it. But she didn't leave. She did something totally unexpected. She lifted the covers with her right hand and pivoted on her butt to slide her legs underneath the sheets, throwing then back over herself. Justin had a twin size bed, so she nudged him with her hips for him to slide over. He obeyed, and rolled to his side, facing away from Alex. Alex rolled over as well and pressed up against his back. Her left arm went over his side and her hand rested on her chest., and her right arm wormed itself under his side and let it lay there. Justin could feel Alex's breasts pressing up against his back. It wasn't helping his boner.  
You'd better stop that, Justin. It's getting dangerously close to incest.  
But it didn't stop. He could feel her breathing. Heat it, and feel it in his own chest. They lay there for a good ten minute, and it sounded to Justin that Alex had fallen asleep. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He was about o move out from underneath her sleeping embrace, when her hand began to move. In her sleep, Alex's right hand slowly slid down Justin's chest, the stomach, and then…

Alex Russo was dreaming. She was spooning with Jeff Pole. He was naked. She slid her hand down hi front side and grabbed his erection. It felt like 5 to 7 inches long. And hard. But then Jeff spoke.  
"Alex? Alex what are you doing?"

"Alex? Alex what are you doing?" Asked Justin franticly.  
"Wha…what?"  
"Alex wake up."  
"What's the matter…?"  
"Let go of me, Alex."  
Alex opened her eyes and realized that it wasn't Jeff's cock that she was holding, but her older brothers. She let go quickly.  
"Justin, I don't know what happened. I was sleeping, and…"  
"It's okay Alex, you were dreaming, no fault of yours. Let's just not have it happen again." But however Justin could pretend it was wrong; he couldn't deny how much he liked it. They lay there for awhile, and Alex didn't move away from her spooning position. Severel minutes into their silence, Alex spoke.  
"Justin?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you have an erection?"  
"What?"  
"Was it because of me?"  
"What? No! Of course not. You're my sister!"  
"I know. But still. It would be okay if you did."  
"No it wouldn't! We're family! Its incest!"  
"I know. But think about it; neither of us can find the right person, who we love and who loves us. And we're brother and sister. We love each other."  
"Yeah but we're family. It can't happen."  
"But…"  
"No buts. Now go to sleep."  
Again, they both went silent. Two minutes later, Alex spoke again.  
"Well can I at least see it?"  
"What? No!"  
"Aw c'mon Justin. I've never seen one. And touching it just then was…nice."  
"So?"  
"Just roll over."  
Alex pulled her arms away from him and sat up on the bed. Justin rolled over to his back slowly. Alex reached to the corner of the sheet on Justin's side and peeled it back to his feet. His cock lay there for her to see, lying up at his belly button. She reached out with her right and poked it. It moved, and she smiled. She poked it again and then took hold.  
"It's so…soft. And hard. At the same time." She squeezed gently, and Justin groaned with pleasure. "I'm guessing you like that."  
"Well…yeah. But we shouldn't be doing…"  
"Shhh." Alex put a finger to his lips. "It's okay. What no one knows can't hurt them, right?"  
Alex moved her hand up and down on his shaft, and Justin moaned again. Alex soon picked up the speed of her hand motions, faster and faster, feeling better and better.  
"Alex! Alex I'm going to cum soon."  
"Good. I've always wanted to watch that."  
She bent down closer for a better look, not knowing just how close Justin was to erupting. He mooaned and groaned until he could hold it in no longer. His hips started to raise of the bed.  
"Uhh I'm coming!"  
Alex moved her hand faster and faster, and felt the tremors going up his cock. Then it shot its load up in the air, where it hit Alex's face. The first strand hit her cheek, then her nose, then her forehead and then hair. Instinctively, she bent forward and took the head into her mouth. Justin felt something hot and wet enclose the tip of his dick and opened his eyes to see Alex's mouth on his cock and started to cum even more. One. Two. Three strands of cum hit the back of her mouth and soon it was filled to the brim. When Justin finally stopped squirting, Alex slowly sat up, mouth open with Justin's cum slowly dripping out and down her chin. She closed her eyes, closed her mouth and tipped her head back. Justin could see her swallowing. When her mouth was again empty, she bent back down and sucked Justin's cock until it was clean. When his wilting cock was clean, she sat up and looked at Justin.  
"So did I do it right?"  
"Well…yeah. But Alex…we shouldn't have done that. And by the way, you have some on your face." He raised his hand to her face and wiped the cum off with his finger, and Alex grabbed his wrist, taking the finger in his mouth and sucking it dry.  
"Why not?"  
"Because! Its wrong, we're family!"  
"So? That doesn't mean anything. I'm a girl, you're a boy, we love each other. Nothing wrong with that!"  
"I've never really thought of it like that."  
"It's because you grew up believing what our parents told us. You've got to go outside their boundaries sometimes to experiment."  
"True."  
"In fact, lets do some more experimenting right now."  
"I'm up for that."  
Alex leaned down and kissed Justin and he kissed her back. He sat slowly up while they kissed, biting each other lips and tongues, tenderly yet with passion. He reached down and took hold of her shirt, lifting it off her head and she raised her arms to make it easier. He could see the plain white panties. She wasn't wearing a bra. IN the moonlight, Justin could see her breasts and his crotch started to stir again. He stopped kissing Alex's mouth and traveled down, kissing her neck, her shoulder, and her breast. Justin took the right nipple in his mouth and started sucking, flicking it with his tongue. Alex moaned with pleasure and rose up on her knees so that he didn't have to bend down too far. Justin could tell that she had sensitive nipples by the way she shivered. Justin placed his hands around her waist and slid his pinky's under the waistband of her panties, slowly pulling them down. Alex moved her hips from side to side so they slid off easier. They reached her knees and Alex pulled her chest back from Justin's mouth so she could sit down and let the panties go all the way off. Justin tossed them to the ground.  
He could see Alex's shaven pussy, the slightly puffy lips and the clitoris hood. His heart started racing and it pumped blood faster into his cock at the sight of his first real pussy, and his cock grew to its full seven and a half inches. Alex looked in his eyes and asked "You ready?"  
"You bet."  
Justin pushed Alex's shoulder back on his bead until she was lying flat down, her legs opened slightly. He positioned himself between her legs and put his hands on her knees, pushing them farther apart. Alex reached down and took his cock in her hand, positioning it at the entrance to her vagina. Justin pushed slowly in, making sure not to hurt her. He felt the tip of his cock against her hymen and thrusted forward quickly through it. She gave a short cry of pain, and Justin stopped, just laying on her. When her quick breathing stopped she told him that she was ready and he went in farther until he was all the way in. Then he retraced almost all the way and then back in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. He picked up speed and thrusted harder and faster, and Alex moaned with pleasure, grinding her hips back up into him.  
She climaxed and cried out, Justin's cock awash with her juices. He continued going in and out, until she stopped shaking. When she did, she put her hands on his shoulder and pushed up to the side so that he was lying down. She sat up n him and sat down on his hard cock.  
"Now it's your turn." She said.  
Alex moved her hips up and down, stimulating Justin's cock and causing him to groan. Her breasts flopped up and down and Justin reached up to grab them, playing and needing them with his hands. Alex moved faster and faster, ass slamming up and down on his thighs. Justin could feel himself starting to climax again for the second time in 30 minutes. He knew he was going to cum in Alex's pussy soon, and…  
"Alex! Stop! I don't have a condom on!"  
But Alex kept moving. "Don't worry," she whispered in his ear. "I'm on birth control."  
"What…? Why?"  
"Bad periods. Now shut up and just enjoy it."  
Justin did, and felt himself even closer, his bare cock being pleasured with her incredibly tight pussy. "Uhhhh" he moaned, and released. He came, cum filling up Alex's pussy, dripping back down to the base of his cock. Alex slowed down, milking the last of his sperm. When he stopped, she stopped and collapsed on his chest, both of them breathing hard.  
"Did you like it?"  
"Absolutely! You amazing Alex, I love you."  
"I love you to, Justin."  
They fell silent, about to fall asleep. Then the door to his room opened. Justin felt his heart stop.  
FUCK!  
"Um. Guys? What are you doing?" Asked Max, there thirteen year old brother as he came into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhh nothing, Max, just talking. Go back to bed." Said Alex, hoping he was either sleepwalking or that the moonlight wasn't bright enough to reveal her sitting on Justin with his wilting cock still in her pussy. "Alex, I can see that you're both naked. You're having sex, aren't you! "What? No, of course not." Replied Alex. "Bullshit, I can see Justin's penis still in you." "Max," said Justin, speaking for the first time. "Can you just go in my room and wait for me? I'll be right in and talk to you about this." "NO!" "C'mon Max, don't be a pain." "A pain, huh? Well, I could just go and tell…" "Well what do you want from us, Max?" Interjected Alex. "Well…" "What?" "I'm thinking." Alex, Justin and Max fell silent, Max thinking. Alex still had her hands on Justin's chest, and his hands were on her hips. He moved his right hand slightly, his thumb off her hip and now in a position to give a little massage. His thumb went to her clit, moving his thumb in small, slow circles. Justin felt Alex's vaginal muscles clamp and her hands put more pressure on his chest, overcome with pleasure. "Justin, not now," she gasped. Alex brought her left foot up and leaned to the right, so that Justin's now limp cock fell onto his stomach, trailing cum. She pivoted on her right knee so that she was facing Max, forgetting she was naked. When Alex turned toward him, Max got an eyeful of his older sister's enticing body, the medium size perky tits with dark areoles, the flat stomach, the bald, slightly puffy pussy, and long shapely legs. Alex saw his staring and moved to cover herself, hand over her crotch and arm over her breasts. Max's mouth practically slammed off the floor and he stammered for a second before saying "I've made up my mind." Alex and Justin waited for him to continue. "I wanna be part of it." Alex responded. "Of what?" "The sex." "WHAT!" exploded Justin. "NO!" "Well then I guess I'll leave. And go down the hall, into Mom and Dad's room." "Wait Max, let me talk to Justin," interjected Alex. She turned to her older brother. "We kinda have to." "I know, but still, hes young." "Not by much. And shouldn't his first time be with someone he loves as well?" "I guess. It's your choice really; I won't be the one he fucks." Alex turned back towards Max, still covering herself. "Okay Max, your in. But not tonight, I'm tired." "Aw. I wanted to now…" "Well I could give you a treat to appease you until tomorrow." "Alright, what is it?" "Just come over here and lay down where Justin is." She nudged Justin and he rolled over once so he was lying on the edge of the bed. He sat up to watch. Max closed the door quietly behind him, and walked over to the bed and climbed on, lying back where Justin had been. Alex turned with him and finally removed her arms from her privates. Max eyes widened again and she could see his reaction through the thin material of his shorts. She smiled and placed her hands on his waist and slowly pulling them down, freeing his cock. It sprang free and lay there on his stomach, dribbling a bit of pre-cum. Her eyes widened at the size. Max's cock was easily nine inches, and it wasn't even yet fully erected. She tenderly grabbed it, and she could barley wrap her slim fingers around him. Max groaned a little as she touched him and even more when she slid it up and down slightly. She smiled again and kept it up, getting faster and faster, slowly. Justin sat there and watched as his younger sister gave a hand job to his younger brother. His cock started to rise again for the third time in an hour. He watched Alex's ass wave from side to side as she bent down over Max's cock, and he could see her slightly puffy pussy lips poking out from between her thighs. He crawled forward so that he was sitting right behind her, with his knees by her feet and so that he was sitting back on his ankles. His erected dick pointed straight up at the ceiling, inches away from Alex's pussy. Alex was still moving her hand up and down Max's cock, and his toes curled as the feeling swept through him. Alex bent down farther and took the head of his enormous cock into her mouth, running her tongue in circles around the tip. She went up and down the shaft, going farther and farther down each time. Then, from behind her she felt something move around the edge of her pussy, but didn't look back. After a second, she realized it was Justin rubbing his cock around her groin area, and she wiggled her as even more. Justin lined up his cock to her pussy, and Alex thrusted back, impaling herself on his dick. She gasped and then choked as Max's dick filled her mouth again. She pulled off and finished coughing, as Justin began to pump in and out of her pussy from behind. When the need to cough ended she went back to blowing Max. Max started to moan and groan even more as Alex went down even farther on his cock, inch by inch. Justin pumped faster and faster in and out of her pussy and Alex began to climax. In one sudden motion, she pushed her head down as far as she could, her nose in Max's pubic hair and his cock in her throat. Max groaned louder and then he erupted in Alex's throat. She pulled out a bit to make room for Max's sticky cum, just as she climaxes as well. Justin pushed in as far as he could and unleashed his own cum into her womb. Alex screamed in ecstasy, muffled by Max's cock. Max's cock shot streams of cum after streams of cum, filling up her mouth to overflowing in three, and it kept coming. The white sticky stuff leaked out of her mouth and back down Max's cock. Justin stopped squirting sooner, as he was spent for the day. When Max stopped squirting, Alex slowly slid of Max's softening shaft and carefully closed her mouth when she left it completely. Justin pulled out of her and fell back on the bed, drained. Alex sat back and tilted her head up, letting Max see her swallow his cum. Then she bent back down and licked Max clean, and then did the same for Justin. Then, they all lay back on Justin's bed, Max on one side, Justin on the other and Alex in the middle. They fell asleep like that, arms around each other's necks and shoulders. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again, guys. I know a lot of you complained about the length of the last one, but no worries, the third part is longer. Now a couple of comments and PM requested some Hannah Montana or Suite life stories. I've been thinking about it, and I want to try a Hannah Montana story, but I want some suggestions. What do you think would be good for content? Thanks, and comment. The next morning, Justin woke up with a start, not sure of where he was. But then he remembered, and shook himself awake even more quickly. He reached over his sister's breasts and shook his younger brother Max awake. "Max!" he whispered loudly. "Get up. You've got to get out of here!" "Mmm what?" He asked groggily. "Mom and Dad could find us!" That woke Max up. It also startled Alex awake. "What's happening?" Asked Alex. "You've gotta get out of here! Its morning!" "Oh right. Max, let's go." The boy and girl wizards got out Justin's bed, picked up their discarded clothes and walked out of the door, closing it behind them. Max went straight to his room and Alex stopped in the bathroom to take a piss. She sat on the toilet and started to pee. She noticed that not just urine was coming out, but was also mixed with two loads of Justin's cum. She waited until both liquids were completely drained out of her before standing up, throwing her clothes in the hamper, and walked back out the door. As she turned out of the bathroom and towards her own room, she ran into her father. She immediately covered herself, crying out. "Dad!" Her heart was beating with the thought of her dad catching them. "Ho…honey, what are you doing naked?" His eyes went down to the arm across her breasts and the hand on her vagina. His heart beated faster, sending blood through his body and giving him a full hard on. His own hands went down to his crotch and covered the lump in his basketball shorts. Her mind worked at full speed, looking for an explanation. "I…I was going to the bathroom and decided to put my dirty clothes in the laundry basket!" "Oh…well next time cover yourself, your brothers could see you!" "Okay, sorry Dad." She walked past her father and opened her door, slipping in quietly and sliding into her bed without waking the sleeping Harper. Jerry Russo turned his head to watch his daughter walk by, his eyes immediately going down to her firm, jiggling ass. His erection got even harder, if possible. He shook his head and turned back to go to his own room, completely forgetting the drink he had been going downstairs for. He walked up to his and his wife's bed, took off the shorts and tee-shirt he had put on to go downstairs. And now just in his boxers, he slid under the covers. 'That was quick," Theresa said in a mumble, still sleepy and her back to him. Jerry didn't answer, but instead moved up closer and rubbed against his wife. She felt his erection and pressed her butt back into him, rubbing it around and stimulating his male member. "What's that for, this early in the morning?" She flipped over so that she was facing Jerry and he planted a kiss on her lips. "Does there have to be a reason?" "No, I suppose not." She put her hands around his neck and kissed him, and their hands began to rub over each other. Jerry's hands landed on the middle of her back, and her hands on the back of his head and his hip. He slid his hands down some and took hold of the short nightgown that Theresa wore, and pulled it up, over her head and onto the floor. The only thing she was left wearing was her 34C lacy bra. Even at the age of 38, Theresa was still looking fine, with not-yet saggy breasts, a still firm and juicy ass and a figure to die for. Jerry considered himself very lucky as her tongue darted in and out of his mouth. He moved his fingers, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. But the latch stuck and he mumbled "Fuck." He finally got it undone and it was pushed off the bed, discarded. Theresa smiled while they kissed and slid her hands down his chest and stomach to his boxers, where she peeled them off, down to his toes and off on to the floor to join her night gown and bra. The hot Latina housewife slithered back under the sheets until her feet pressed against the tucked in sheets. She took her husband's rock hard cock into her hand and ran her tongue up and down his 5-inch cock, around the tip of the head and around the shaft. Jerry moaned in ecstasy and almost blew his load right then and there. Theresa saw that he was close to ejaculating and dug her long fingernails into the skin of his cock. "Not yet, dear." She said. The pain helped Jerry to hold back finishing, and Theresa climbed back up his body, kissing his stomach, chest, neck and then mouth again. Jerry rolled over, bringing Theresa with him and laying on top of her. She spread her legs wide and took his dick back into her hand, guiding it to the moist wetness of her pussy. Jerry stopped her though, and instead slithered backwards on the bed, bringing his face in close to her puffy pussy. Jerry loved her vagina, because of the largeness of the clit. Underneath the hood, when aroused her clit got to be about an inch long and was wicked sensitive. He loved eating her out and feeling her withering around under the care of his tongue and fingers. He inserted three fingers into her wet pussy and stuck them in as far as he could. He started to fuck in and out with his fingers, and soon his wife started to quiver. He stopped with the fingers when she was wet enough and bent down with his head, sticking his tongue in and massaging the walls of her vagina. Then he came out and licked her clit, which sent her over the edge, practically screaming in joy. When the tremors of her orgasm subsided, Jerry crawled back up her body and whispered in her ear, "Ready for the main act?" "Fuck yeah, baby. Put your cock in my pussy." Pushed on by the dirty talk, Jerry again lay on top of Theresa, and she again spread her legs. She took his cock in her hand and rubbed in around her pussy, and when she had it placed where she wanted, he pushed his hips forward and entered her pussy. Even after three childbirths, his hot Latina wife was still as tight when he had first had sex with her, back on their second date. They both gasped at the tightness, and Jerry slowly built up his hip speed, thrusting in and out of her cunt. "Oh fuck yeah baby. Keep it up." And that's what Jerry did, his hips moving a frantic pace, and they both began nearing their climaxes. They both reached it the same time and Jerry erupted inside of her, feeling his own cum mix with her love juice. His wife was a squirter alright. He loved the fact that they didn't have to use condoms or other birth control devices since she had her tubes tied. Now they didn't have to worry about having kids. Theresa lay there in bliss, the feeling of multiple orgasms subsiding and the after sex feeling settling in. She loved these recent, morning quickies. As Jerry collapsed on top of her, she heard a noise from behind the door and glanced sharply in that direction. She thought she saw an eye peeking through the slit in the door, but then it was gone. She wondered which one of her kids it had been or Harper, and how much they'd seen. Theresa decided not to think of it; if it became an issue, so be it. She was happy right here and didn't feel like moving. Justin crept away from his parent's door. He wondered if his mother had seen him. He was turned on by the naked picture of his mom being fucked. He was glad he heard his dad confront Alex outside the bathroom and had followed him back to his room to see if his parents talked about anything out of the ordinary involving him and his siblings. And then he saw the whole thing happen, right before his eyes. He didn't care if that was his mom; she was a stunning looking woman who he would fuck in a heartbeat. He had a hard on now, just thinking about it and went back into his room to take care of it, by himself. Half an hour later the whole family was up and gathered downstairs for a breakfast of pancakes and sausages. The sat around the rectangle-shaped table, Jerry at the head, Theresa at his right, Max at his left, Alex next to Max and Justin after her, and Harper next to Theresa. They ate in silence for the first couple minutes, the three children scared to say anything in case it would give anything away what happened last night. Harper finally broke the silence, saying "So how was your date last night, Justin?" He glanced up and said "It went okay." He narrowed his eyes at her, though, showing her that he knew that she had been the one disrupting it. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise that he knew, and her mouth opened and then closed again. She looked down at her plate and then pushed her chair back, standing up and saying "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." "Okay, honey." Said Theresa. She looked up at everyone and asked "So what's on store for today, guys? Friends?" "Naw, I think I'm going to stay home today," responded Max. He looked at Alex and raised his eyebrows, reminding her of her promise she made last night. "Yeah, me too," she said. "Some homework and then just hanging around." "You, Justin?" Asked Theresa. "I don't know yet. Maybe I'll stay here. What are you doing, Mom?" "I've got cleaning to do around the house while Jerry goes to his baseball game." "I'll help you out, Mom." "Thank you, Justin." Jerry pushed his own chair out and stood up. "Well I've got to get going, dear. I'll see you guys later!" He walked out of the door. Max and Alex stood up as well, putting their dishes in the sink and going up the stairs to their rooms. Alex nudged Max before she entered hers and whispered "Meet me in my room in half an hour." Max nodded and entered his own room. Theresa and Justin were the last ones up, Theresa walking over to the sink to clean dishes. Justin joined her and started to dry. Ten minutes later they had cleaned up the kitchen and headed upstairs to start cleaning. "Where first, Mom?" "My room, I think. We have to organize your father's and my dressers, dust, vacuum and change the sheets." Justin nodded and a though went through his mind. He knew the sheets had to be changed. The thought of what happened on them earlier this morning made him erect yet again. They entered their room and stood on separate sides of the bed, ripping off the sheets and replacing them with clean ones. The old ones went into the laundry in the bathroom. Justin walked around the room, dusting off shelves and tables while his mother vacuumed the floor. Twenty minutes later, when they were done, they put away the cleaning tools and met at the dressers. "Okay. Your dad's clothes need to be organized and folded correctly, and ironed. He's such a pig. Mine need ironing and then refolding. We'll do those first." Justin nodded again and Theresa emptied all of her clothes on the floor in one big pile. Something metal clattered on the floor, and Justin picked up a pair of metal handcuffs. Theresa snatched them out of his hand and put them in a drawer, her cheeks turning red. Justin had images in his mind of his mom tied to the bedposts and naked. He shook the thought away. She told him to separate the shirts and pants into the ironing pile, and the undergarments in the other. He started, throwing two shirts and a pair of jeans in the iron pile. HE picked up a red lacy bra, and raised his eyebrows. He put it in the other pile. It continued like that for several minutes. He picked up a pair of lace black panties, and glanced up at his mom; she wasn't watching, so he tucked them away in his jeans pocket. They finally finished sorting, and then moved onto ironing. Theresa set up the ironing table and bent over it, ironing out a shirt. When she bent over, Justin, on the floor folding laundry, caught a glimpse of her cleavage. Her large breasts looked about to fall out, and he thought he caught a glimpse of a nipple. Theresa looked up and caught him looking. Justin looked down immediately, embarrassed. But she didn't say anything, just continued her work. Justin began to get another hard on, and he was afraid that if he stood up she would be able to see it through his shorts. Almost if she had read his mind, Theresa said "Justin, could you go downstairs and get me a glass of water?" "Sure, Mom." Justin stood up cautiously and Theresa watched him try and cover his hard on. When he left, she sat down on the bed. Theresa had to figure out what was going through her mind right now. She was extremely turned on by her son's attention, but she knew just thinking that was wrong. She thought of how her husband didn't completely satisfy her, and how a teenager filled with energy might be able to. She had to decide what to do. At that moment, Mac walked into Alex's room. She looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey Max. I just cast a spell that will damper all sound emanating from this room. Now we can be as loud as we want." "Fuck yeah. When do we start?" "Now, if you want." Max didn't bother wasting energy with a response, but instead crossed the room to where Alex stood. She threaded her arms around his neck and he put her hands around her waist, joining mouths and kissing. Since Alex was slightly taller than her younger brother, so she bent at her knees to reach his height better. Her hands went off his neck and to his shirt which she pulled off and tossed to the floor. Her hands then went to his jeans, where she unbuttoned the top and dropped them to the floor where he stepped out of them, now just wearing his boxers. Max moved his hands to her shirt and pulled it off of her body, revealing the bra she was wearing, a red lace one. His hands moved back to her hips and unbuttoned her jeans, squatting and pulling them down to her feet. Alex stepped out of her jeans and Max stood back up. The panties she was wearing matched her bra, and they didn't leave much to the imagination. His boner started to peek out of the fly of his boxers. Alex smiled and crouched down in front of her brother, taking hold of the waistband and pulling it down, over his hard on. It stood out, 9" at a 45 degree angle to his body. Alex took it in her hand and moved it up and down, and pre cum began to ooze from the tip of his cock. She kept on masturbating Max, and he began to groan in pleasure. She stopped her hand motions before he could come, and pushed him back towards the bed. A couple rooms down, Justin Russo was walking back into his mom's room with a glass of water in his hand. He looked around tentivly for his mom, because she wasn't in the room. "Hey honey," she said all of a sudden, walking out of her walking closet with clothes in her hand. He was so startled by her appearance that he spilled the water all over himself, on the front of his white tee-shirt and his black shorts. The water seeped through the shirt and shorts, making the thin material nearly see through. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear!" She exclaimed. "Let's get that off you!" Theresa could see his fairly big chest muscles and abs, and she could see the lump in his pants since they were plastered tightly to his body, and she began to get wet in her nether regions. Any hesitancy she had was forgotten now. Theresa took the empty glass from his hand and put it down on the night stand. She pulled the shirt off of him and let it drop on the floor. She pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backward. She yanked the shorts and boxer's off in one tug, letting his quickly hardening erection spring free. The hot mom stood back and ripped her own short off, and then her pants in quick succession. She was dressed in un-fancy undergarments, plain white bra and panties. Justin could see the wet spot on her panties as her vagina lubricated itself. She then pulled the panties off but left her bra on. She walked back to the bed and knelt down on the floor at the edge, where Justin's knees hung off. "Scoot closer, baby." She purred in a seductive voice. Numbly, he did so, until all of his legs were hanging off and his 7" cock pointed straight up to the ceiling lights. Theresa took her ample tits in her hands and plopped them still in her bra over his dick and pushed them down until his dick was pointing through. She then began to move her chest up and down, bouncing her breasts up and down Justin's cock. It felt so good to Justin that he almost felt like he needed to ejaculate already. But he held back, expectant for more. Theresa finally stopped moving her tits after several minutes and stood up over him. "Mommy's going on bottom, honey." Justin sat up and then stood, and Theresa lay down immediately. She lay on the edge, one foot resting on the floor and other on the bed. Her head was on the pillow. Justin approached and put his left knee on the bed, in between her thighs and then pushed it forward under the leg on the bed. He picked that leg up and put it over his shoulder, and moved in closer so his cock was pointing at her pussy, her right leg on his left shoulder, her left leg hanging off the bed, and his right foot planted on the floor next to it. Theresa reached down and took his cock in her hand and positioned it at the entrance to her hot pussy. "Okay baby," she gasped. Justin thrusted forward and stuck his cock into his mom's still amazingly tight pussy. She gasped as her son's cock hit the back of her vagina and then withdrew and hit her again as he moved in and out. She hadn't felt this big of a cock since her high school years before she married Jerry. His less than satisfactory dick barely kept her satisfied over the years. Now she was more than satisfied. Back in Alex's room, Alex had Max on his back and she was sitting on his gigantic cock, barely able to hold him without screaming. Then she rose up on her knees and sat back down hard and did scream. The magic sound-filters stopped the sound from going through the thin walls of her room. She continued to bounce up and down on Max's cock, her firm breasts flopping up and down. Max started to rise his hips to meet Alex's bounces, and they slammed into one another again and again. Then Alex heard a slight sound from the other side of the room that sounded like a gasp. From Harper's side of the room. Oh shit. Alex had completely forgotten that Harper had come upstairs before the rest of the family, and must of hid when she heard Alex coming up. "Alex, what is it?" Max groaned, still trying to hump upwards. "Shhh, Max." She said. "Harper? Are you over there?" "Harper?" Max exclaimed. "She's over there?" "Quiet, Max. Harper?" From underneath the bed, Alex's best friend crawled out. Harper stood up and said "Yeah, I'm here. And I can't believe you're doing this to your younger brother!" "I can't explain my reasons to you right now, Harper. I'm in the middle of something. So either sit there and watch or go away." Harper sat down on the edge of her bed and fell silent. Alex turned back to Max and resumed their fucking. As Harper watched her best friend ride Max, she began to become aroused. No matter how wrong and incestuous it was, it was still hot and Harper began to get wet and her nipples hardened. Her hand went to her pants and then down them, underneath her panties to her pussy. It was already soaked and Harper slid her finger in her virgin cunt. She stimulated the insides and then the clitoris, climaxing in seconds with her overly sensitive clit. She sat there gasping, and her brain flipped around and she stood up, tearing off all of her clothes and throwing them to the floor. She crossed the room to Alex's bed. Alex's eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy. Max turned his head as he saw Harper moving in his peripheral vision and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw the naked Harper. She stepped up on the bed and swung her left leg over Max and sat on his chest. Her hands went to Alex's breasts and she leaned forward towards her mouth. Alex opened her mouth to talk, but Harper's mouth engulfed hers and her tongue slipped in between Alex's lips. The young wizard didn't argue and slid her own tongue into Harper's mouth; they're tongues battling for supremacy. She stopped bouncing up and down and instead rolled her hips back and forth, which stimulated her clit even more. Twenty seconds later Alex came near her climax, and Harper reached down and rubbed her thumb under Alex's clitoral hood and caressed her clit. Max felt Alex's pussy juices gush around his cock and then the warm and incredibly tight feeling of his older sister's pussy disappeared as Alex fell off of him, her pussy clamping in on itself and her body shaking with an incredibly powerful orgasm. He yelled out, desperate for her hot cunt. Harper saw his need and slid her hips backwards so that she could bend down to Max's cock. Her mouth engulfed his male member and started stroking the bottom with one hand while she tried to go down on his cock. Max looked above him and saw Harper's pussy right above his face, waiving from side to side tantalizingly. Her pussy wasn't completely bald, like his sister's but had a small brown triangle of pubic hair pointing down at her cunt. She pussy had the lips of a porn star, with lips that protruded greatly. He reached up and grabbed onto her lush ass both hands and pulled her pussy down, where it met his mouth. His tongue entered her pussy, past the lips and into the vagina itself. He lapped at the sides and tried to hit the back of her pussy with the tip of his tongue. He couldn't, her hymen was in the way. So he withdrew his tongue and instead licked the clitoris, tracing figures, making Harper tremor. Even with that distraction, Harper still worked on Max's cock, going farther and farther down each time. She was getting frustrated that she couldn't go all the way down and deep throat him. It was harder than it looked that the videos, especially with Max's gigantic cock. But she was determined, and tightened her neck muscles, impaling herself on his meat rod. She was down eight inches. She strained even more. Down at her pussy Max's tongue caused her to climax, and with that shock she went down the final inch, her mouth at the hilt of his cock and her nose in his pubic hair. She held it there, gagging. Max gasped in pleasure and ejaculated down Harper's throat. She felt the warm and stick cum go down her throat, even as Max's face was bathed in her juices. She couldn't hold herself from gagging anymore, and came up for air, allowing the second, third, fourth and more streams of cum hit her in the face. Max's hips bucked with the orgasm, and so did Harper's as she had hers. When both were done, Harper fell of Max and the three teens lay on the bed, exhausted. In the other room, a fourth teen was making his mother moan in joy. Justin withdrew and slammed back into the folds of Theresa's pussy. Her clit was stimulated now and the very sensitive member sent orgasmic feeling through her again and again. The Latina Milf began to roll her hips into her son's thrusts, and Justin neared his finish. Theresa knew it, and pushed Justin off her and back onto the edge of the bed. She got up, even as the orgasms subsided throughout her body. She knelt back down on the floor, and reached back and unbuttoned her bra. Her amazing tits fell down, and Theresa took them and put them on either side of Justin's cock, mashing them together and bringing them up and down the sides of his cock. Justin neared his finish again and yelled out "I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" "Mommy knows baby, cum for mommy!" And Justin did cum, six streams of cum shooting from the tip of his dick to arc in the air, hitting her chin, her nose, her cheek, her mouth and back onto his cock. When he was finally done squirting, Theresa stopped bouncing and licked his cock clean, and then with her hand she removed the cum from her face and hair and sucked don her fingers, getting rid of the last vestiges of his cum. Justin left his mom's room five minutes later, washed off and dressed with a happy and contented smile on his face. He wondered what else would happen on this glorious weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: As you have all heard, the purge is causing all kinds of trouble, so instead of writing the updates I had all planned out, I must start backing up the older fics and transferring the more adult fics to a safer site. Please don't panic. Fanficrulez and I are on it. To those of you who haven't already liked my Facebook page, that's where I'm holding court, I'd suggest doing so now. Should any of these fics end up being deleted from here, they will more then likely be on the yahoo group, or . Also, if you truly love your fanfiction, then please help fight the purge. Go to my Facebook page and there you'll find the link for the petition! The link for both groups is on my profile page! Once I get all my fics to a place of safety, i will be able to continue writing! Pray that this purge is stopped and soon! Go to petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share 


End file.
